1. Field
The present application relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a screw motor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
Motors which are devices for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy are widely used in various industrial applications.
Motors are used as devices for providing power in various applications such as electric bicycles, compressors, and braking systems for vehicles.
Recently, attempts to apply a screw motor that enables an object connected to a rotating shaft of a rotor to receive a rotational force of the rotor and to linearly move instead of rotating to a booster of a braking system for a vehicle have been actively made.
A screw is formed on the rotating shaft of the rotor of the screw motor. Accordingly, when the rotating shaft of the rotor of the screw motor is inserted into the object in which a spiral groove is formed and begins to rotate, the object linearly moves, not rotates.
A rotor of a conventional screw motor includes a rotor core to a surface of which a magnet is attached, a rotor tube that is inserted into the rotor core, and a screw shaft that is inserted into the rotor tube.
Since the rotor of the conventional screw motor has a problem in that since the rotor includes the rotor tube, operation efficiency is reduced, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
Also, the rotor of the conventional screw motor has another problem in that since inertia of the rotor is increased due to the rotor tube, a response speed of the conventional screw motor is reduced, thereby degrading the performance of the conventional screw motor.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.